kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Kirby
Combat Kirby is the 99th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Kirby and everybody who was aboard the Halberd finally reach Nightmare's Fortress. Synopsis Aboard the Halberd, everyone is worried about the final confrontation. They head into an asteroid field to find King Dedede and Escargoon aboard their battleship. Then, Customer Service sends another monster called Heavy Lobster. After Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are about to get captured, Sword Knight & Blade Knight come in with a bazooka, which merely distracts it, giving the trio time to run away. Kirby tries to destroy him with his Cook ability, but Meta Knight says that the beast is mechanical. Cook Kirby tries to hit him with a fireball, but Heavy Lobster knocks the ability out of him with a laser. Heavy Lobster gets into the engine room, but luckily, Kawasaki throws him some ice cubes, causing Kirby to transform into Ice Kirby and destroy Heavy lobster, with help from Sword Knight's bazooka. Once Kirby and Co. find Nightmare's fortress, they find hordes of Destrayers are waiting for them. Fortunately, Knuckle Joe, Sirica (who became friends with Knuckle Joe), Sir Arthur and the other Star Warriors start to destroy Nightmare's army. The Halberd descends down a dark tunnel and destroys a Destrayer along the way. They find themselves in a white silent room, with turrets pointed at them. Suddenly, Nightmare appears, and Kirby looks angrily at him. The Halberd shoots lasers at Nightmare, but it doesn't have any effect. Full episode summary The previous episode continues in this episode. The Halberd is speeding through space. Everyone in it is struggling, even Dedede and Escargoon. They arrive at a vast distance between Nightmare's Fortress. While venturing through space, they meet up with an asteroid belt. The asteroids had no effect and keep bumping on the Halberd. When they get past, everyone goes to work. Which is Kawasaki is on the kitchen, Mabel and Samo are on the dining room, Yabui is in the clinic, and Kit Cosmos trains everyone in the exercise room. Dedede and Escargoon found the dining room and Dedede loves the smell. He sneaks up while Escargoon says not to. Dedede is comforted by the smell while Kawasaki accidentally puts his hot cooking in Dedede's hands. Kawasaki reports him to the others. Chief Bookem puts them in jail. Customer Service calls Dedede and orders Heavy Lobster to be launch into the Halberd. While Kit Cosmos and the others are jogging in the hallways, the capsule where the monster is on hits the hallway. Kit Cosmos call the others for help. Meta Knight sends Sword and Blade Knight with a bazooka and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby with a remote that can close the hatches. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby meet up with Heavy Lobster, destroying the trolley they ride on. Sword and Blade came with Kawasaki holding a frying pan. Kawasaki believes Kirby can cook the monsters and throws the pan to Kirby. Kirby becomes Cook Kirby. Meta Knight warns them that the monster is made of metal. Kirby tries to cook Heavy Lobster but is easily defeated. Kawasaki is disappointed. Sword Knight fires the bazooka which pushes the monster far away. They escape in another trolley. Kawasaki goes back to the kitchen. The others wait in another room. Heavy Lobster breaks Dedede and Escargoon free. Heavy Lobster breaks into the room where the others are waiting. Kirby comes in front of the monster. Kawasaki comes with ice cubes which Kirby inhales. Kirby becomes Ice Kirby. Kirby freezes Heavy Lobster. Sword then fires the bazooka and destroys Heavy Lobster. Meta Knight calls all of them to the deck. They all see Nightmare's Fortress. Dedede comes in the room and calls Customer Service that the Halberd is closing in. Tiff scolds Dedede that they are going to be attacked and be destroyed. Dedede is in a shock and is ashamed. Meta Knight didn't complain and says to get ready for a huge battle. Before they close in, Sword and Blade tour everyone in the Halberd. Back on deck, everyone prepares. The cannons in Nightmare's Fortress target the Halberd. The Halberd is now very close to the Fortress. The cannons take fire. The Halberd dodges most shots. Everyone struggles inside, while the engine sparks. Destrayers joins the battle and bombard the Halberd. The Halberd fires the Combo Cannon at the attacking Destrayers. Unfortunately, more Destrayers came. The Halberd activates all cannons to fire. More Destrayers came. The Halberd dives into the ground and activates its force field. The cannons were the only ones that keep firing. The Halberd meets with Destrayers being launched. The Destrayers' lasers had no effect on the Halberd. Then blue lasers destroy the Destrayers. Meta Knight calls with the three Destrayers. Knuckle Joe first answers then Sirica then lastly, Sir Arthur and his gang. The Halberd dives into the explosion and dives into a long hallway. When they reach the end, all cannons are facing them. Everyone sees Nightmare in front of them, larger than the Halberd. Kirby looks angrily at him.